


Orphan Witch: A Chronology After Dark

by RedScreams (orphan_account)



Series: Orphan Witch [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Femdom, I hope I used that right it's about made up musicians, Musicians, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Wrestling, also chubby male, bit of size difference in the last one, gentle femdom in one part, half have plot half are mostly just purely explicit, in another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: A series of POVs from 4 men as they describe their experiences with 4 heavy metal women as their rise and fall happen in the background.





	1. Jill the Drummer - (Body Worship)

**Author's Note:**

> POV of the drummer's old boyfriend at the start of the band finding its groove.

The first time I met with Jill’s bandmates, I was impressed by their talent and annoyed at their music. A lot of that garage rock stuff is agony on the ears, but she clearly had her heart set out on it, so I supported her anyway. What the hell kind of name was _Orphan Witch_ supposed to indicate? Whatever. I don’t think I ever heard her make a mistake when she drummed, so technique was definitely her priority over flash and fame. She didn’t fit the stereotypical rock mentality, but a lot of her looks helped her fit in along with her drum skills. Short brown hair, big expressive blue eyes, and a healthy physique from the physical activity with voluptuousness helping her.

“I think this band’s got potential,” Jill said. “Even if we stay a local thing, it’s a nice gig while I’m away from work.”

“Being really honest,” I said. “What makes this thing stand out from the other groups here?”

“We’re all ourselves. If one fan wants to look at the front, we got our singer. We have 2 guitarists with different techniques, but they mix well. I’m comfortable being in the back, since someone has to keep the music grounded.” She gave a smile, but her eyes stayed in their place.

They were mostly girls she knew from college except for the lead guitarist Rosa, and for the most part I got a long with them fine. I was worried about Jill whenever the singer Jane spoke up, though, since she always had something to say without any tact unless she was calm. The guitarists themselves were fine, even if Rosa was too quiet and the other was probably a cokehead. She insisted on being called DD Sinner, and while it’s a brilliant way to bring in old school rock fans, I don’t think she ever told any of us what the D’s stood for.

“I thought it was short for Deandra,” Jill commented. “Or Danielle. But she shook her head each time and just said DD. I think it’s mysterious and might get people attracted to us.”

I was nervous about putting time and money into supporting this thing, but overtime I became a sort of manager to make sure they were getting their dues playing at clubs and bars. The singer and especially the one guitarist love to spend it on beer, and they’d probably pay off property damages in hotels. So that’s a fun thought.

I always felt bad for Jill because she talks about how sometimes she doesn’t feel as impressive or exciting as the others. Jane had the tough girl part nailed down, Rosa was the tall and mysterious expert, and DD was fun to watch on stage. She played the most important part of being the backbone, both musically and in the group. Without her, they would’ve been at each other’s necks and split up in a week. She was by far the most normal of the rest, and she has a gift for calming down anyone including myself. Maybe all that energy put into drumming relaxes you afterward. Who knows?

After particularly long sessions of hard work without much praise, she just becomes so beat and just wants to relax. As a way to make it up to her, I tend to make our intimate nights all about her taking a breather.

One grueling night of group bickering, she calmly walked up to me and hugged me as her head was on my chest. Without a minute to spare, she bluntly and calmly said…

“Can you eat me out and then watch sitcoms with me?”

I was thrown back by much of that, but I agreed anyway. She always worked so hard, and I didn’t want her to do anything. We kissed for a few moments until I gave her a series of pecks around her neck, making her rock her head back as her eyes closed. I lead her to our couch as I continued to make a series of love bites across her chest, slowly taking her top off. 

I took no hesitation going for her nipples as my tongue worked around her nubs, all while my fingers traced her arms and legs that caused her to shiver for a satisfying second. I went lower to her round, soft belly and continued kissing and nibbling on it, loving the little jiggles it made when she giggled. 

It didn’t cross my mind to get pleasured, simply focusing on her own. Seeing her writing in ecstasy from my work was sexy enough as it was. I pulled her soft pants down to her cushiony thighs and I struck my mouth at her pussy with cobra-like speed causing her to squeal in joy. In my zone, I rapidly yet strategically poked my tongue in her as her wetness was growing. Her hand was grasping my hair for dear life as she panted with red painted on her cheeks. 

Some eye contact was scattered here and there to see her reactions, but I mostly set my eyes on the prize. When she was easing into it, I slid my finger to accompany my oral, making her leg shake from stimulation. As both parts of me went faster and rougher, her moans became quicker and it was becoming clear she was losing her composure. She could not take anymore and gave one last squirt as she shivered in pleasure. Content with my job well done, I sat back up on the couch and turned the TV on while she put herself back together as she panted.

She got her clothes back on as the hokey comedy playing was keeping her entertained. She really finds a fussy therapist funny for some reason, but different strokes after all. It felt good seeing her with her calm smile again, and she soon dozed off after the laughs exhausted her.

_

To my surprise, the band was really finding its groove. Jane’s lyrics, while coarse, had a grit to them that came from an honest place. Rosa’s guitar work was getting more complex, to the point where she seemed very odd for a rock or metal musician. DD was… a good performer, so that adds to crowd reputation.

Jill was easygoing the whole way, but I think part of her liked the fun hobby of playing without stressing over touring. Even if it was bringing the money home, she didn’t like to be far from home for long.


	2. Jane the Singer/Bassist - (Rough Femdom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of a new fan yearning for excitement as he hears about a new band with an alluring singer and bassist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mostly tongue-in-cheek starstruck thing with a touch of night on the town going rough. It's not meant to be too serious haha

I heard through word of mouth about this band called Orphan Witch that was getting around to touring in my town, and I was cautious but interested. They were an all-girl group of metal players and I listened to one of their singles to get a better idea of them. It was called “Zeitgeist Blues” and the name immediately drew me in. I wasn’t usually on a lot of current metal, but this was a very refreshing song. It had a strong bass that grooved under the guitars, almost like funk, and it made everything else fall into place.

I was surprised to learn that the bassist was also the singer, and her voice pulled me in almost immediately. The song started off aggressive as a lot of these kinds do, but her voice was so clear, and I could hear the lyrics about social alienation with perfect hearing. The way she could scream like an eagle in one part and then naturally sing like a heartbroken loner the next… It gave me a huge sense of admiration for this unique star.

_“Don’t make me a voice of the generation,_  
_“Coming to me out of your desperation,_  
_“Follow yourself and let me lead my own path_  
_“So, don’t cry to me when you eat your own wrath”_

Her looks on the local posters stunned me as well. She was fully decked out in black leather from vest to boots, tattoos of skulls and wild cats on her bare arms, and had a strong “fuck you” expression painted on her face that gave me lots of excited feelings. All that was mixed with her dark skin and large, curly hair which made her stand out in my head up until I attended the concert.

Our town didn’t have much notoriety with cultural stuff, so they were probably a nearby band. When I got to the concern, however, the crowd was packed. I remember them starting at sunset, when the sky turned to a great orange color as the clouds looked like purple spears jutting through. The band was prepping itself up, tuning their instruments and all that. Jane strutted to the center stage wearing sunglasses that she threw into the crowd to hype them up, all with a cocky grin. Her outfit was sleeveless with just a leather vest and gloves surrounding her arms. She gave various arm gestures to pump everyone up including twirling her fingers as if she was making a spell. It was enchanting to me to say the least.

“How are we doing, everyone,” she greeted with a lively tone as the audience clapped. “We’re going to start this setlist with a fan favorite. A scorching screaming track like a phoenix from the ashes!” She enunciated every word perfectly so everyone could hear. She walked over to the blonde guitarist to the stage right. “Rosa. Your lovelies are eager and willing.” She herself chuckled a bit after that delivery, making me see that she was not above some humor to lighten the edgy mood of their songs. Rosa in turn gave a half-smile and started the riff of the first song.

It was a series of chords that sounded very crisp, hypnotic song that then turned into a heavy banger with the rest of the band joining in. After the intro finished, it showed Jane’s vocal prowess as she delivered verses with white hot passion.

_“Don’t think… We’re gonna just take this!_  
_“Living life… As you cut us down!”_  
_“Eating… The more that we starve!”_  
_“Get ready… For what’s to come arooooound!_

Her voice was just as high-pitched and soaring as the studio song! My energy heightened as I got more into the song’s rhythm and message. The guitarists playing off of each other, the drummer banging away, and Jane… It was all a riot.  
A few tracks later, the next song was at a slower tempo. The instruments were less heavy, and even the blonde, hyper guitarist was calming down. They were starting a ballad. I prepared myself to space out for 3 minutes. But when Jane opened her mouth and started to sing…

_“You stopped seeing me as anything more,_  
_“What do I have to do to prove you wrong,_  
_“My best years were spent with you,_  
_“And you’re still part of this song”_

These lyrics would normally sound cheesy, but the sorrow she was pouring out convinced me to listen on. Her eyes were downcast, and she had a constant look of guilt the whole song. Up until another part of the chorus when she looked at me. I wasn’t far away but definitely not front row. Yet she looked at me for what seemed like minutes on and off during the song. Her eyes seemed wider and a smile was starting to crack through. Admittedly, I shrunk myself as she peered at me the first time around, but that may have made her look at me again and again. If it was a staged action about finding hope in a bad situation, she’d make a damn good actress. 

She ended it beautifully with a lovely, feminine grin that wasn’t like her usual cavalier nature. It seemed to stay as all the songs afterward had her tone and stance as softer yet still aggressive when songs were starting. Was I to cause this? No, that’s too egotistical! But on the other hand, it would be great to know that this genius was struck over little ol’ me!

The concert ultimately ended as night was rising up. Everyone got their applause out and the band packed up. Jane stayed a bit, however, and she gave me smirk as she went off. But not without having her finger motion me to come over. I had to be in a drug-induced haze to see this, but without much to dissuade me I went toward her as the lights were dimming. She stood behind the stage while we were alone, and I was certain I was going to be excited or murdered. Either way, it would be life changing.

“What’s your name, kid” she asked. She had one hand draped down her side and another on her hip. I had told her, and she seemed pleased. “I take it you know these parts well. I still got some adrenaline left in me, so if you like, we can take a secret rendezvous to some nice places.”

“Oh,” I stammered, unsure of where this was going. “Well, there’s honestly not much to do here. It used to be steel country, but now there’s just bars and a bowling alley to hang out in.”

“That so? Let me introduce you to the girls, and then we’ll head on out.”

“It’ll be around midnight, though.”

“I _live_ after midnight, babe”

God, she was hot. I just nodded and followed her to where the other members were. I only had passing interactions with them, but they mostly seemed nice considering I was a stranger who just dropped in. Jill was very nice and accommodating, wondering how long I’d known their music. DD looked enthusiastic to see me and was glad for Jane “getting some,” which caused me to get flustered fast. Rosa eyed me the entire time, but she was otherwise hands-off since I wasn’t causing trouble.  
_

After some time had passed and the others did their own things, Jane wanted me to follow her again. This time, however, she showed me what we’d be using to travel. A motorcycle! It was in great condition and it purred like a hungry tiger. Once our helmets were on and I held onto her waist, we were smooth sailing across the concrete sea. 

While the town was quiet during the day, it was downright cold at night. Jane couldn’t find a spot to park for minutes, but I was just too starstruck to say much of anything as the free wind cascaded on me as I was holding onto the coolest woman in the country.

I got out of my daze and told her where the bowling alley was, but she seemed more interested in the bars. She particularly wanted the hardest stuff, so I told her that “Austin’s” had the best stuff, but it was in a very rough part of town. She was just more amped to go. The cracked yellow windows and dithering neon sign did nothing to her.

The inside itself was a mess, with large men all around with either cold looks or skeevy expressions as Jane walked in. My nerves initially had the better of me, but Jane’s presence made me feel protected and more _protective_ oddly enough. Despite some throaty cat-calls and kiss sounds, Jane made her way up to the bartender and stolidly asked for the best stuff. She ended up getting this dirty orange colored drink that looked disgusting, but she downed it down without a sweat. A couple of guys even applauded her, but some skinhead types walked up to her with intense frowns.

“Hey, foxy lady,” one said dripping with sleaze. “How’s about ditching this girly kid for a real man?”

“So far,” she replied. “I haven’t seen any come around here.”

He fumed and put his hand on her shoulder, but before he said anything, she decked him straight in the face. He stumbled around until he grabbed a table to keep him on balance.

“You’ll regret that, bitch!” He lunged at her again but was stopped by a quick kick in the torso, causing him to drop to the floor and huddle up in pain. His crony friend grabbed her from behind and caught her by surprise as she yelled. I was certain this was the end, but I looked at her bottle and quickly ran to it and smashed it over the asshole’s head, knocking him out cold but still breathing. Jane was catching her breath as she looked at the bodies and gave me a big grin.

“Damn, that was quick thinking,” she exclaimed. “Let’s get out of here.”

I didn’t hesitate at all and followed her out before more fighting would happen. As the riding continued, I felt the need to apologize for what happened.

“Don’t sweat it, babe,” she said with an easygoing tone. “It was nice to get some thrills in this dump. No offense.”

“None taken,” I agreed. “There’s been more of those guys popping up since this place had its jobs running dry. Honestly, I should thank you. I’d never have the courage to go there myself.”

“That wouldn’t be brave, it’d be foolish. That kind of life shouldn’t be for sweet types like you. You deserve better.” I was silent for a good while after that response, and it was harder for me to peg this woman down. Yet it just made her more fascinating.

“You’re right. I think it’s the rush getting to my head.”

“Don’t worry. I know a way we can end the night and satisfy that. You, uh, don’t have a girl, do you?”

“Not right now, no.”

“Then you won’t mind if I want this to end on a bang?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Sex.”

“Ah.” Realization hit me like a brick, and I blushed. “Wait- But we just met! I mean… You’re very cool and beautiful, but you don’t want to take this slower? Or- or before I get condoms?”

“Nope. And we can always stop for some on the way. I trust you, don’t worry.”

_

My brain was full of conflicting feelings, but I was simply amazed by this woman. After we got the right materials, she stopped at a nearby motel that looks considerably nicer than the bar. Once we entered our room, she casually took off her gloves and vest down on the floor. 

“You- You really don’t waste time, huh,” I asked, getting fidgety. She simply walked over to me and put a finger under my chin as she grinned.

“I’m a go-getter,” she said as she instantly locked lips with me. I made a noise from the surprise, but after the initial shock, I was getting into it as well. It soon turned as our tongues were locking with each other as she peeled clothes off of me and then me doing the same to her.

She threw me onto the bed and instantly gave my neck love bites. Her eyes were focused on every part of my body, and her coolness was drifting into passionate lust. Without feeling the need for intimacy, she went straight toward my belt and pulled it off before outright taking off my pants with widened eyes. I was too struck to do much, and I simply asked her a question.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Play with yourself,” she bluntly said. “I want to know how much you need this.”

“I need to take my underwear off first.” 

She didn’t hesitate to pull my boxers down as I was already getting stiff from her attitude. Slowly, I rubbed myself to her as she smiled. She got up from her spot and started to take off her leather jacket with painful steadiness. A white sleeveless shirt that hugged her form was revealed as she threw the jacket to the floor. A smirk shot out as she touched herself over from the waist up, including lifting up her breasts as they softly bounced. I tried to pace myself, but she knew what she was doing and how to do it well. I could see her nipples having piercings from the shirt’s indentations, which made me crazier as I groaned to her moves. 

Satisfied, she began touching her own crotch through the tight-fitting black pants, and she shimmied them down below her thighs until I could fully see pink panties of all things. She pulled them aside to show her pussy staring at me as she continued to play with, albeit much slower and calmer than my attempts.

“Beg,” she smiled deviously.

“Please, Jane…”

“I’m not feeling it. Tell me how much you want this over your cock. How much you need it.”

“I need it so bad! You’re too amazing, you’re too good for me, and I want to make you feel as good as you make me!”

“Damn, that’s some good begging!” She laughed kindly at that, and reached around the bedside, exposing her firm yet bubbly ass to me. I gulped from the visual and her words as I remained jerking off in anticipation. She pulled out a choker and a leash that she put on me without any words, and she tugged at the leash to make sure my neck was in her hands.

“All right, then,” she grinned and lied down on her back. “Practice what you preach, boy.”

Even though I was getting on top of her, she had full control over me, and I put the condom on my swollen member. She gave a nod as I prodded her opening, and thankfully she was wet enough from her own playing that it made entering go smoothly. I moaned to how well she felt, and her own breaths were steadying to take in my girth. 

My prodding soon turned to fucking as my shaft went completely into her, and the feeling was so incredible to my body that it seemed like my hips were moving on their own. Watching her body react to the act was amazing, as her muscles were clenching all over, her free hand was clutching the mattress, and her breasts were rocking back and forth like ocean waves.

She pulled the leash harder as her own expression showed gritting teeth, and she showed barely restrained groans of pleasure. As a reflex, she used her free hand to grip my side, digging her nails into my skin. The pain was harsher than I thought, and my response was to move even quicker into her. Her yell of pain and pleasure was a wonderful song, but she wanted more aggression as she looked me in the eyes and spat at my lips with the cockiest grin. 

Part of me knew this was all intentional, but a primal urge made me want to get back at her and I positioned myself backward so that one arm would up her leg and fuck her from a different angle. Her groans became more high-pitched as she yelled in pleasure. Feeling energized but on the brink of orgasm, I used my other hand to go right for her clit and rub my fingers around it. 

“Ah, you fucker,” she gasped with a grin. She began using her hand to smack my face a few times, but at this point I was determined to make her eat her words. I continued rutting her as her body was trying to compose itself, yet she ended up gasping and shivering. She at one point sounded as though she was whimpering from the ecstasy and tried to grip any part of me close to her but she was too dazed to do much but flail her arm. My body began to slow down as she was totally exhausted.  
“Alright, boy,” she pretended to make a frown. “Finish up wherever you like. Just don’t go near the hair.”

I thought about it for a while, but not too long as I was about to burst. Thinking it would be fitting considering her job, I crawled up to her chest to take off the condom and inserted my dick around her lips. She grinned at the sight which made me proud of my package, and she accepted the gift as she took in my cock. My hips moved slightly from the pleasure as she sucked in her cheeks, but she was eager herself in sucking with moans of relief to each head bob. 

“That mouth of yours really does do the trick,” I laughed playfully. She removed my penis from her mouth and made a slight frown.

“Don’t push it,” she quickly said. I apologized and let her continue. The rhythm went on until my hips went a bit faster to finally cum. The sensation of having this legendary musician fuck me and also take in my load was unreal. Granted, she spat it out, but I was already pushing my luck by then. 

We cleaned up and soon dressed up even though I was physically spent. Jane was fully dressed in just a minute after freshening up and looked back at me with a smirk.

“Not bad for a groupie.” She had a thought in her head and turned herself fully toward me. “Hey, do you like living here?” 

“That’s really sudden of you,” I said trying to compose myself. “But all around… no. I’m by myself, no real job or family tying me to it.” I looked down at my leash and took it off. “It’s a dying place that left its peak decades before I was born. You were the only exciting thing.”

“I see,” she walked to the window to see the cold, brown and gray structures with no one walking outside. No sign of a night life anywhere. “Tell you what. Since you know what hits my buttons, and the girls seem to like you. Except Rosa, but whatever. I’ll offer you a guaranteed life of excitement.”

“I’ll- I’ll definitely think about it! This would be a big change, but- I don’t think I have much to lose either way.

“Well, we’re packing up by next morning, so give me a call when you made up your mind.” She sketched her cell number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. “Whatever you decide though…” She leaned down and gave a long, sensual kiss on the lips with a grin. “I’ll make sure my biggest fan has a happy ending.”

She sauntered off to the doorway and headed out without another word or glance. I mulled over her ultimatum over the night wondering if being a groupie for a band because of one woman was a satisfactory life choice. But either way it goes, I had a memorable life-changing experience with a beautiful star.


	3. DD Sinner - (Wrestling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of a long-time fan falling for the wild and lively guitarist. (There's another guitarist in the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCH more tongue in cheek.

I’m telling you man; DD Sinner is the motherfuckinest woman out there! She played hard, had enough energy to power an amp herself, and is just smokin’! Now she did a lot of cool stuff on the album, but seeing her in a concert was life-changing. Don’t get me wrong. The other girls are alright, and Rosa can make tasty licks too. But DD is out of this world! 

The pinch harmonic stuff, that berserk way she frets, her riffs and solos sounding like a metal dinosaur on a roaring rampage… And she doesn’t even stop there. She does these moves where she’ll be hopping on one foot along the stage or licking her guitar’s neck all seductively. I never saw a woman so dedicated to a rock ‘n’ roll performance. 

A lot of the other gals play professionally, but DD is an animal in the best way. She really made herself stand out despite her short size, with the big blonde hair, green eyes, and curvy bod made her a go-to in my spotlight. She even wore this leather outfit with cleavage and shoulders showing, as if I wasn’t already sold! 

Orphan Witch was playing a concert in my hometown, and they had this massive stage set that must’ve been a fortune. It was surrounded by a gigantic, cat tank thing with red eyes that lit up during dark. All the band members had glittery or shiny outfits on, smoke was covering the floor, the drummer was on this riser that was a story taller than the rest. Rosa had fringes on her coat, Jane Hawk had diamond studded leathers. And DD Sinner rocked on with her gaudy fucking outfit that had red streaks down the pants. It was great.

And of course, they played the song that got me into their music in the first place. I was hyped when Jane walked around DD as she announced to the crowd.

“We got another classic for you metal madmen out there,” she pointed to the audience, kinda slurring her words. “Straight from the Venus Envy album! Ms. Sinner is primed and ready on this night, oooh~ _Apocalypse!”_

And DD instantly went into the intro with machine-gun fire fretting, and the song went on without a hitch. Jane’s voice was a little rough, but she was still doing good. The drummer did her thing, and Rosa made a cool solo. But then DD’s part came in and she was just killing it with her finger work. The only time she wouldn’t go on with her hellfire-sounding licks was when she held down the strings for a growling devil sound. It really did feel like hell on Earth, and it gave me goosebumps. She ended it gracefully too, and the song went back to the bridge with ease. This girl had skill and looks!

Eventually, the concert ended with a bang, but I could not leave without something more to the show. The band was heading into 4 separate trailers as fans were blocked off by a large 6-footer of a man. He was clearly just doing his job to make sure testosterone-fueled men wouldn’t barge in. Eventually they all cleared out, and I figured I was small enough to not be a threat and I risked it anyway  
.  
At first, he was skeptical, but after enough badgering he told me to wait outside. He went inside DD’s trailer for quite a while, as I waited and sat on the ground. I was getting bored and started looking at my watch on and off again. 

The bouncer returned with DD, who was just dwarfed by the beef tower of the man. She raised her brow and eyed me up and down. Her expression lit up, and she happily look my hand as it was clasped by her own. 

“Now, _you_ look cute,” she exclaimed giddily. She turned out to be more chipper than I thought, but it didn’t turn me off. She looked at the bouncer. “It’s alright, Randall, he looks legit.” He just shrugged and grabbed an “occupied” sign from a counter and took it with him as he went out.

As soon as he left, she held my shoulders and frenched me. It surprised me as hell, but I decided to just give in and go with the flow. She removed herself from me and asked basic questions like my name, age, and if I was involved with the government. 

“Basically, ever since we got super famous, we make it a bigger priority to check out who wants to get with us,” she stated logically. “STDs, drug use, generally creepy behavior. That’s a definite no-no. But if it ever gets down to anything physical, I will morally and legally be obligated to tear you a new one.”

She was perfect. I smirked reactively at her statement, however, thinking it was a little silly to see such a small woman be that good in a fight. Without a moment’s notice, she went around me and bent my arm back so that I couldn’t use it. 

“You were saying,” she asked with a mocking tone.

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” I admitted. She freed me, and I rubbed my arm to soothe the pain. That active playing definitely wasn’t just for show, and I could see up close that she was well defined in her arms and torso.

“So, is there anything my fan desires in particular?” She gave a lively grin as her hands were placed on her hips, her body swaying a bit. I definitely did not want to blow what would likely be my only chance with a rockin’ babe like DD fuckin’ Sinner. But I had so many preferences, and she probably had lots of experience with this stuff. What could knock her on her feet.

Wait… “Knock?” Of course! A sexy knock out wrestling match! I thought it over and struck up the idea with her. She seemed skeptical yet still smiled.

“I’m listening.”

“We do a three-round thing, yeah? It’s all wrestling stuff, but like old school stuff with lots of grappling. And whoever is most exhausted or gives up has t give the winner what they want. As long as it’s all agreed.” She bit her lip at the idea and her eyes widened.

“Ooooh. You sure you could handle the embarrassment of being beaten by a girl?”

“Honestly, it’s hot either way, so I don’t care.” 

She laughed and she discussed her victory position, then I said mine. After some thinking, we both agreed, and we shook hands. She then said she knew a place that we could go to for a private spar.  
_  
We arrived at her own training room, a white colored place with red exercise equipment from a stationary bicycle to a boxing bag and an honest to god wrestling ring. It wasn’t too big, but it was enough for a good fight.

We drank some water beforehand, treating this like an actual competition. She smiled the whole time in red short-shorts and a small white tee as she went up to the ring. I was getting ready myself until I looked back at her and saw her stripping in the middle of it! 

“Uh, we didn’t start yet,” I said in confusion.

“I know,” she confidently retorted as she stretched her gorgeous arms up. “But this was more interesting for me. But now you have to get naked, too.”

“I think it’d be better if we stuck with-“

“Get naked!” She commanded while still having a girlish tone to her voice. I shrugged, thinking her nudity would just give me a bigger incentive to win. I stripped myself eagerly, even throwing my underwear away. I didn’t even care at the time if it was a prank, she was just that sexy. “Nice! This looks like a fair match even if you win.”

I went into the ring and we both went on our knees and legs in a readying stance. She counted down the time to begin.

“3… 2… 1… Go!”

She instantly lunged toward my chest. We both scuffled as I tried to get on top. She was too fast for me, and I couldn’t get a good grip on her. She pulled on my hair and I groaned, trying to get back at her. I rolled to my side and grabbed her by the leg. I pulled it over to me and DD yelped in glee. I was on top, but her legs pushed my chest away and she scurried back on my chest. Her boobs were on top of mine, squishing themselves as she gave an excited grin.

“Give up yet,” she asked. 

“Not at all!”

I tried to get up, but her legs locked around my own. As much as I loved the sight of her boobs pressing against my chest, I knew I couldn’t get anywhere so I tagged out. She giddily got up and walked away, moving her toned ass in a purposeful way. That grin couldn’t fool me.

“That was all luck,” I said as my machismo was wearing off.

“Uh huh,” she cheekily said.

We took more drinks and breathers until we were ready to go again. I wasn’t going to pull any punches, and my competitive streak was filling my brain. We went down on our knees again, and this time I counted down. 

“3… 2… 1… Go!”

She lunged once more, but I went under her and flipped her on her back. Out of confidence, I positioned myself over her chest as my dick hovered over her breasts. She giggled and began touching it with her hand. I forgot to pin her arms! But it was too late, and she gripped it with a sassy smile before lifting her head up.

“Ohh, excited already,” she playfully mocked. She wrapped her lips and tongue around my dick, and slowly sucked it. Her technique was really good, and I lowered my guard from the pleasure. A quick, wet smack was heard and slid underneath me. I tried to get back to reality and get away, but she shoved me down.

“Where do you think you’re going,” she rhetorically asked as she now was on top of my chest. She began to put her pussy on my face to smother me as she laughed sadistically. Thinking fast, I copied her old trick and began to eat her out. Her moans were a good sign, but her eyes were still on me, and her legs were smartly placed on my arms. I had no choice but to lick her pussy and clit with a calming touch. The more I swirled my tongue inside her, the more I could see her legs buckling and her eyes drifting off. 

But I needed to be certain of the risk. I used my tongue to penetrate her and then to lap up her wetness, using more speed as it went on. DD was instinctively rubbing her crotch on my face, now totally going by her urges. With the right timing, I lifted her off her feet, and her widened eyes and mouth was a treat. She was now on her belly as I clutched her torso around my arms. My dick was placed on her cushiony ass, however, and the more she wriggled to escape, the more the position stimulated it. 

“Okay okay,” she confided. “You win the round.”

She sounded sore, but I was just happy to get off before I… well, got off. Her mood changed as her brows furrowed and her pupils seemed to dilate. Even while recharging, I felt meeker then I thought I would be after that win. We got back to our stances as her unblinking eyes were on me.

“3. 2. 1. Go.”

Her chilling demeanor caught me off guard as she went and grabbed my dick within seconds. Her stare was still on me, but her frown was steadily turning into a toothy grin. She jerked me as I was trying to get myself out of a TKO, and time was running short. Out of desperation, I began fingering her out of evenness. We both moaned as we looked straight at each other, but with her hungry eyes being like a predator out for the kill. She quickly stopped and got behind me and grabbed my leg, sweeping e off my position. 

Her glee was coming back as she chuckled while smacking my ass a few times. I was able to slide out of her grip and got on top of her chest. I learned my lesson and placed my legs over her arms as she struggled to get out. Having control, I smiled over what to do. Feeling selfish I placed my hands around her boobs and used her lovelies to squeeze around my dick. It was incredibly hot to see her face pretend to be frustrated, and it felt better to have that softness around me. 

“Remember the rules,” she coyly said. “If you cum, it’s an automatic lose.”

It hit me like a brick, but I couldn’t hold back so easily. My legs started to shuffle out of her space, and she used that weakness to get behind me and hold my arms back. She gave a throaty laugh as she threw me on my back and pinned my arms down. It was like the first round, but my stamina was giving out and my cock was way too hard for me to safely maneuver around. She must have sensed it because she straddled it with low groans and had animal lust written in her white eyes. 

“You’re mine,” she purred.

She momentarily put her arm behind her to adjust my dick into her pussy, and any attempt to escape was foiled by the amount of lubed pleasure drilled into my brain. She gripped onto my shoulders and built up speed quickly until she simply thrusted herself like a piston. Her frantic, wild movements and grunts were so feral but between the sweat and the odor mixing in, my entire monkey brain let her take her prize. Her hanging breasts, her hair matted from tiring activity, her ability to make my cock disappear every second… It all became too much, and I tagged out with my remaining strength.

“Nuh uh,” she said between long breaths. “I’m crazy on you now. You’re not done until you cum. Got it?”

I just agreed and let her ride me until I announced that I was going to cum. But she still kept fucking and either ignored or had some serious medication down there. Regardless, I came inside her, and she finally slowed down, but not before giving a few more gyrations to my member. She was not tired as me, but she still was sluggish getting up as she raised her fist up in victory as her pussy dripped with fluids.

“That was so fun,” she blurted as she was catching her breath. Her abs were glistening from the sweat, and the looking up at her athletic body was rewarding in itself. “You were really good! But you still lost. I’ll give you 10 minutes to get better.”

“Just ten?!”

“Wanna do it now then?” I shook my head sluggishly. “Good. Wait here until I get back.” She practically frolicked out. What a weird goddamn woman I happened to crush on.

_  
Her request wasn’t anything drastic, but she figured some mercy should be made on me after that serious blow. We simply fucked doggystyle, albeit steady for her to savor and for me to get my energy back. It was nice to see the backside of her and hearing her soft moans seeing how she dominated me before. I decided to pass the time in the meantime with some questions.

“So, if it’s not too personal,” I dared to ask. “Can you tell me where your name came from? Like from a story, or did it just sound cool?”

“Well,” she thought aloud as she was getting fucked. “The Sinner part was based on an old rock song I liked, and it fit with the rest of my name as a cool stage name.”

“Wait, so DD… is your actual name?”

“Yeah. Not even with E’s either, or a version of Dee. Just two letters together.”

“Like your birth certificate would say 2 capital D’s?”

“Yep! My parents weren’t creative. Or responsible. Or had common sense…” She spaced out for a second, just taking in my dick as she looked at a wall.

“Uhh, DD?”

“Huh? Oh, but now I’m fine and good! I’m playing music that I love, my bandmates are mostly cool, and I get to play for cool people who I sometimes get to fuck. Like you!”

“Awesome!”

“I know right?”

She lifted up her hand to present to me, and I instantly went to high-five her. By far, she was the coolest person I could ever have sex with!


	4. Rosa - (Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new male band member is added into the band in a desperate time and is intrigued by the mysterious, aloof guitarist (different from the earlier one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is largely SFW and made to show off Rosa's character. as well as the state of the band.

When I first heard about Orphan Witch, they were a kind of radio-friendly metal group of women who knew exactly what people wanted. It was good because they made catchy, heavy songs but a lot of the lyrics and music have been really run of the mill. Compared to their earlier stuff, it seemed like all of them were hitting the beats and not really branching out. I guess fame does that to every good band.

I had recently been feeling isolated from my old band, a progressive metal group called Your Dream, and I was experiencing a sort of creative slump that one of Witch’s members might be having. While Witch had some issues, they were the band that gave us a chance to headline for a major group, and this repeated into a pattern until we were secure enough to be independent with our own label.

It’s funny too in how I’ve really grown to like and even admire the guitarist Rosa. I remember my first impressions of each of them vividly during backstage talks. DD was way too eager to pull in groupies while she was probably on something illicit. Jane blew up over a change Rosa wanted to make in a chorus line. Jill didn’t do much of anything except let the two of them argue. Rosa got tired of her compromises going nowhere and let Jane have her say. She was remarkably calm during the whole thing, and tensions cooled a bit. That sort of thing would happen more over the time our groups jammed together, like when DD and Jane had a fight that I could hear from another room, something about a very loud prank (very likely on DD’s part), and a physical altercation following up.

But Rosa was a strange person, in the best ways. She stood up for herself even against a strong personality like Jane’s, and she never faltered in what she thought was right musically speaking. It was a toughness I thought was more honest than what the band’s girly, yet macho image usually gave off. Her stage presence wasn’t as exciting as Jane and DD or as steady as Jill’s, but she was a master at guitar playing. She could play blistering, difficult solos with a stoic face as if she wasn’t trying. The way she could make melodies that weren’t just heavy but also mesmerizing or even delicate in some of the ballads… It made me want to be a better musician, if even through performance since I doubt I can be close to her technical skill.

Truth told, I was finding more to like about her during guest sessions and other jams when our groups met and collaborated. She was an honest beauty, with gorgeous features all around from her wavy black hair to her soulful eyes to her brown skin. Her tattoo of a black rose on her arm with a twisted stem also caught my attention. She was also much taller than I expected her to be. I knew she was taller than her bandmates, but she easily had at least a foot over me. She was a bit lanky with some bags under her eyes and a nearly constant frown, but I was already smitten. 

Her reputation from the outside has her as an aloof, somewhat cold-blooded woman, but it’s all exaggerated because of how quiet she is when music isn’t a topic. There was one time where she was fiddling with her guitar all calmly and seemed to ignore my presence. 

_

“Hey, Rosa. How’re you feeling?”

She shrugged, still looking at her instrument. “Fine.” I nodded and knew she wasn’t into small talk. 

“I’m getting a beer from the fridge, you want one?”

“No.”

My face froze in polite, fake smiling and I went on my way.

_

But later on, she seemed to be warmer or at least more used to me. She was trying to figure out how to connect a song’s bridge to a solo and kept getting frustrating.

_  
“Damn it,” she chided herself while sitting on a Navajo fashioned carpet. I had walked in and pat of me wanted to avoid more awkwardness, but my gut compelled me to force conversation.

“Something wrong?”

“Unfortunately,” she sighed. “Jane has this song that has a real moody feel. But the way it’s going now, it’s too upbeat of a sound no matter how I transition.”

I asked if I could sit with her and talk her through it, and she accepted it. I told her about using different measures into the song to mix the two musical tones and use the unorthodox sound as a bandage. It wasn’t a perfect solution, my expertise was in keyboards not in guitars, but she thanked me all the same.

_

Ever since then, we both gradually spent more time together as I drifted further away from my own band. It got so bad, they kicked me out when they found out I was giving ideas, really it was just one, to another band instead of putting effort into theirs. Without much notice, I asked the girls if I could crash their bus. Jane was against it, but Rosa backed me up. The other two were indifferent. 

At first, I just hung around until a new group would take me in, but there weren’t any takers. My boredom got the best of me and I suggested being a session musician to add to their rhythm section. 

_

“First of all,” Jane said. “Even if you’re in the back, people are still going to notice a guy in a group of 4 girls. Secondly, you don’t play a gritty enough instrument to make fans buy it.”

“Well’s there been plenty of guy drummers in girl bands without drama. And keyboards can be cool!” I exclaimed with way too much passion. “Ron Gourd of Deep Indigo, Ben Kensley of Uriah Heap…”

Jane wasn’t convinced as she glared at me with her arms folded against her chest.

“Jane, we need new material,” Rosa said standing up. “He plays very well, and he can give us ideas that aren’t just radio darlings or filler.”

“And what if the new stuff gets panned, and we go further down in sales? We need to keep a sure thing so that we don’t sleep in cars again.” Her voice was getting higher and at one point held her finger to her chest.

“I know that. But if we have loyal enough fans, we can still make do. Critics weren’t kind to us when we started, so we shouldn’t have to bend backwards for them. Let’s try his input for a few weeks to see if it does any good, then we’ll figure it out from there.”

Physically I was rock-solid, but I was internally swooning at her firm defense of me. She easily could have said nothing, but she showed real potential in me for this group and made me determined to come up with good material. Jane was flustered for a bit, but she waved her hand and gave me a deadline of my “usefulness.”

Over time, the band had mixed reactions from my writing. DD loved when I did loud explosive chords, but she wasn’t crazy about me wanting to do solos with two beloved guitarists, and I acquiesced despite my disappointment. 

“I _love_ that sound when you hold down a bunch of keys! It makes a cool counter harmony to our sonic stuff! I don’t think the fans, or Jane, would like it if you got out of the rhythm section, though. You’re a new guy, so they’re going to be insanely harsh on you. I’d wait a bit before they get comfortable with you.”

Jill got used to me quickly. I think. She’s nonchalant about most things. I never pissed her off at least, so that’s good. 

…I _think_ I never pissed her off.

“You’re a doing a good job fitting your keys in with our music. You’re on your way to be an actual metal player.”

Jane had never liked me. Even on the best days, she’d treat me like a neighbor and not as a new guy.

“Hey, there’s a bit of pizza left if you want it before you leave.”

But Rosa was honest and supportive of me through and through, and I wanted to try and make it up to her. Outside of practice, where I’d fill a backbone for her solos to play on top of, I wanted us to just relax and have fun doing other interests. 

_

“So, wait,” I said with exasperation and confusion. “Your favorite movie of all time… Is a romcom?”

“I like schmaltz,” she bluntly said with a slight smile.

“But you know exactly what’s going to happen! Of course, they’re going to fall in love with each other.”

“I mean,” she dropped her smile and looked at the floor. “I like some predictability. I’m on the road so much that it makes me like comforting things. Or something I know I have control over.” She pulled her knee up to her on the couch and grasped it with both hands as she looked at the television blankly.

“Sorry,” I retracted guiltily. “I didn’t mean to knock it. Just surprising since you seemed… well, up for cooler things. Like artsy films.”

“Nah,” she chuckled. “I like some horror movies, but I usually just like feel-good stuff. Movies are just entertainment for me, I leave the seriousness for music.” I nodded, regretting my words.

“There’s some romance stuff I like, but it’s usually just far too fantastic. I know it’s the point, but I feel like it will set me up for high standards and heartbreak.”

“I know that feeling. I wasn’t getting a lot of serious attention from boys in my school years. The guitar helped a bit, but I think the fame just makes fans want to see me as a conquest. No musicians show any real interest either, just as a colleague or they get too grabby.”

“Mm-hmm. I think my problem is the opposite. Keyboards are usually major in prog areas, but I think I give off a timid mood that turns others away. My physique doesn’t help either.”

“No, you look fine! I wish I could put on weight. Being rail-thin and tall makes me feel like a bird.” She chuckled, but her smile was wavering.

“You look womanly to me. Like a model’s body. Plus, you got a towering presence for fans.” Her expression changed in a way that it was hard to interpret. I thought she was upset, and I said too much, but the way she looked away made me think otherwise. “You all right, Rosa?”

“Yeah, yeah. It just caught me off guard hearing that. It was sweet of you.” She presented a smile that remained longer than the first. “And you don’t have to worry about your own size. You’re a big guy, so you got that strong vibe going on that metalheads dig. It’s not the old days where everyone must be one cookie cutter shape. Softness is good to break the rules once in a while.”

I nodded and continued to watch the film with her as the night crept deeper into our minds, and I was starting to blink in and out of consciousness from exhaustion. In the middle of that struggle to stay awake, the cushion I was leaning on felt bonier than usual. I turned to look around and found myself resting on Rosa’s shoulder with her being fast asleep. My first instinct should have been to go the other end, but my sluggishness got the best of me and stayed. How the others never found out is beyond me.

We became closer than I ever felt with any of my former bandmates, and we soon talked more naturally to each other and went outside of the group’s activities for just the two of us. Firmly as friends, of course. 

Over time, the songs that I had a part in went from lukewarm contentment to a neat addition in a classic band’s core sound. Money from the band allowed us to enjoy lots of carnival trips that exhilarated us and made me vomit. But it was mostly fun to see Jane throw up as well. It was even better to see Rosa smile more often.

I enjoyed quieter moments, however, as that’s when Rosa was in her own space. While others were doing their own things from Jane’s drinking to DD’s hotel shenanigans, Rosa and I privately performed duos of our own instruments. To take a breather from aggressive sounds, we went a mellower direction. One night had a memorable track. 

I laid down a simple synthesized bassline, so she could experiment. With only a few seconds of thought, she began making a song that stuck with me to this day. It was this wonderfully crafted melancholic riff that sounded almost triumphant at the same time. It soon became a solo that varied from bluesy melodies to rock-like roughness. But it all had heart to it. I tried my best to play along with chords that complemented hers, with a small solo of my own coming in near the end that reminded me of a sunset in a sad wild west movie. When I finished and looked back up at her, she gave the biggest smile she ever made complete with her front teeth grinning elegantly. 

My face magnetically went to hers as the song went on until we were mere inches away. I the intimacy of it all, we both knew it was right. Our lips matched each other’s in embrace, lost in a completely different song. So much so, that our actual song became a cluster of discorded keys that broke our concentration. We stared at each other, with my cheeks being full of red color, but we laughed it off mirthfully at that mistake. 

Ever since that moment, we never talked about the extent of that relationship, but we were physically and emotionally close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely for fun, but the music Rosa made when alone with the new guy is based on Night Meets Light by Dixie Dregs, a beautifully made song that you should check out if you love guitar and violin playing.


	5. Rosa pt. 2 (Gentle Femdom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nsfw continuation of the previous chapter with Rosa as emotions run high.

It came to a head one moment after she came back distraught but clearly trying to hold back tears. Another fight broke out between her and Jane, with the two of us being the target. We were accused, mainly me, of splitting up the band’s creative direction. 

“She kept saying that we were trying to make our own music and take off to do our own thing.” I reeled back but said nothing. “It’s was just one time. It’s not healthy to focus everything on one project. That’s what’s causing her to drink herself in a rage!” She took a deep breath and continued. “I didn’t mean that. But we were making so much progress. It was like the good years again. One thing- _One thing_ in my spare time and it’s causing this.”

She lied down completely exhausted, and I let her lie her head on my lap as she composed herself. She gave a few sniffs, and I reflexively stroked her hair to soothe her. 

“I don’t even know where DD is anymore half the time. Jill seems bored whenever we play the same ‘catchy’ songs. It isn’t just you. Hell, it might not even have anything to do with you that we’re like this. I thought we were doing well, but we’re just relapsing.”

She got up and looked up at the ceiling as she took a long breath, her hands covering her face for a few seconds before lowering them.

“I feel like we’re hanging on by a thread. And that thread is you, I think.” I shrunk and my body sagged from this epiphany of hers. “No, it’s not your fault! But we’ve been doing this for so long, that we want to do new things. Even if Jane or the people in online forums don’t want to see you as anything more than a session player, I think you did really well as the 5th Witch. 5th Wizard? Point is, you being here has helped me figure things out. I would’ve quit on the spot. But having you along made me think of a… farewell tour.”

“One last hurrah this soon?”

“Well, it’ll drum up needed ticket sales in these days when albums aren’t as lucrative as they used to be. Nothing’s solid yet, and I want to muster the courage to bring it up. And I’d really like you to back me up.”

I thought about it, and while it would make me seem like the typical “outsider causes downfall” spin, I figured it would be the best decision not just for Rosa but for the band as well. I gave her a thumbs up, and she embraced me firmly. 

She and I prepped ourselves to talk to Jane and Jill. DD did not show up. Rosa did most of the talking, while I just clarified anything that might have been miscommunicated. 

“I don’t like any of it,” Jane tersely said. “I hate that we’re not getting along anymore even if we’re making good music again. We tried so much, but we’re at each other all the time.” She glared at us. “And _you_ both have been playing behind our backs when we could use new material.”

“For the last time,” Rosa groaned. “It was nothing we could put on a setlist. It’s too experimental and soft.”

“That explains a lot with you being around him so long.”

“Get off it. He gave us ideas and a more distinct sound.” She cooled down and her shoulders lowered. “Look. We’ve been having issues long before he came in. We’ve been unhappy for a while, and he’s taking the blows we each should get, including me.” My body shied away from this spotlight, but I was feeling more and more amazed by her willingness to be my advocate. 

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I think… we should do a farewell tour. Before you get mad, it’s just an idea to toss around. But I am seriously for it. I cannot stay here for my own sanity, but I want to give us and the fans a needed conclusion.”

Silence filled the room, with Rosa’s and Jane’s eyes locking on each other waiting for the other to buckle.

“She has a point,” Jill spoke up. Everyone, including myself, looked at her quickly from the startling sound. “Our hearts aren’t into this touring thing. I didn’t want to cause more trouble, but it’s not right to keep it bubbled. We all want to do more except you. But even we go our own ways, you can continue it on your own. Heck, you have your own clout to make a solo career. The spirit of the band doesn’t have to stick to the past.”

Jane’s frown softened, and she thought some more about it as she looked at me. 

“I’ll think about it, but no promises.” She walked out in a slow strut, and Jill went to another room with a stolid face.

Rosa sighed and ended up laughing. My brow raised in response, but she clarified that it went better than she thought it would. How does every decision happen in this band?

_

Rosa had a confident expression for the rest of the day, and her stature seemed taller somehow. As light met night, Rosa pulled me by the arm with a feminine chuckle telling me to come on. She sent me to her room and closed the door with a devious smile.

“I’m really direct, but,” she said with certainty. “I really wanted to celebrate this moment with you.”

“…All that happened was that Jane said she’d think about it,” I said with confusion.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. But anyway.” She bit her lip. “Would you like to?”

“Definitely.” I said softly yet eagerly as well. “What would you like to do?”

She gave a smirk and half-lidded eyes were on me as she walked to me. She was whispering to me about what she wanted in a tone that she tried to be cocky but had a nervousness I connected with. I smiled to what she offered and lifted her off her feet and heard a squeal of pleasure of being carried off like a princess. She was skinny but not small, so it felt good to my ego that my strength pleased her.

I placed her down on the bed as we kissed more naturally than our first time, and our tongues being more adventurous. I began kissing her cheek and neck as she stripped her denim vest off and then her black shirt. She carefully undid her white bra and slowly lifted it behind her as she covered her chest. Her face started to lower as she looked away.

“Can I _please_ see them?”

Her frown didn’t quite go away but she revealed her perky breasts shyly. I didn’t care that they weren’t massive, and I just smiled and grabbed and kneaded them. Her mood brightened by my enthusiasm, and her soft moans were music to my ears. I wanted to hear more, and my hunger made me put them in my mouth, and I savored every second of them as she breathed in relief each time. 

We were steadily uncovering as it went on, and I began hesitating as my shirt was about to come off. But she gave a warm and flirtatious smile that gave me the confidence to bear it all. Her face lit up to my surprise and she started feeling my belly around with enthusiasm. 

“This is so warm and pillowy!”

I tried to stifle laughter, but I relaxed myself and let it all out. I laid on top of her as I lost my footing, and my body heat caused her to reflexively hold onto me with her much cooler arms.

“Remember what I wanted, though.”

It dawned on me about we agreed to earlier, and I got off of her and placed myself on my back as she straddled on top, both of us wearing only pants. She straddled my crotch with a toothy grin and ran her fingernails gently across my skin, causing me to feel sensation everywhere.

“Does that feel good, my dear?”

“Yes, Rosa…”

“You deserve it for all your hard work,” she chuckled sweetly. “Never getting the respect you deserved. For being a rock in this wild ride.”

She rocked back and forth as an erection was rising from her movement and touching. She spotted the bulge and gave a hungry grin.

“And you know the best music to play, and you know exactly what gets me in the mood.” 

I couldn’t stop groaning as she continued her teasing, and I was willing to go along with all of it to make her happily in control. She let one hand go as she unzipped my pants and discarded them, and her wicked smile led her to using her nails to brush along my shaft as it was still in my underwear.

“Fuck… That’s too good…”

She was playing me like one of her guitars, with her nail color looking like a pick in the darkness. No wonder she was doing so well. She was in her element. 

“Hmm. I think I should wait a bit longer.”

“Rosa, please… It’s so much…”

She hummed to herself and stared at my bulge for a painfully long time and occasionally rubbed it slowly. 

“Will you be good?”

“Yes! I want more of you!”

Her face beamed as she finally wriggled my underwear off. I leaned over the bed to grab a condom from the counter as she was stripped away her jeans and soon her white panties. I put it around my dick as it was still stiff and ready. I looked up as I finished, and her body was now on full display save for white socks and stockings for warmth. She left me stunned from her beauty, seeing this statuesque woman in front of me in her honest sensuality. Her crotch was a mere inch from my tip, and it was maddening how much longer I had to wait.

“All right, then.”

She smiled and lowered herself down, and I could only roll my head back from the pleasure. She was as enamored by that as I was, being wet enough to take it all in without worry. She leaned back a bit as she continued to ride me, and the calmly joyful look she had was icing on the cake. Her body didn’t jiggle much other than her boobs, but she had a very nice technique to keep me distracted. The squishy sounds of her pussy were also mind-numbingly satisfying to hear. She really was a master of sounds.

“Oh, baby~ Move up a bit please.”

I followed her words, and my hips buckled upward to reach a higher spot inside her. Her groans were becoming rougher from the excitement, and she leaned forward to get a different position for easier penetration. The feeling was so good, and I impulsively raised my hands to her hips.”

“Mmm, good boy~”

She knew what turned me on too well, and it made me go faster in my movement. She quickened her own pace as well, with her hanging breasts prompting me to grab ahold of them. Her moans were getting louder, and I felt myself about to burst. 

“R-Rosa?”

“A bit longer. Then you can cum. I’m almost there. Ooh…”

I raised my neck up to get one more mouthful of her breast, making her shiver and attempting to restrain a whimper. She made more barely contained yells as we continued fucking, with my own grunts being strained over time. She slowed down as her pussy was flowing with juices, and her breaths becoming more tempered. 

“Hah… Okay. You earned it.”

I did the remaining moving, though it wasn’t for long as I came, filling up the condom as my dick throbbed from the discharge. After she caught her breath, she flopped over to my side rather clumsily and quickly before giving me another deep kiss without much tongue. She looked at me with a smile and I put my hand on her cheek.

“This was amazing. Thank you.”

I was too exhausted to reply, and I just nodded. She cradled around my body, and we both closed our eyes. Then, I heard her whisper.

“You’re so fucking warm.”

We laughed despite being tired, and it only made us drift off faster.

_

Days later, Jane announced that Rosa’s farewell tour would happen. She also agreed, with Rosa’s input, to end the name with the tour to avoid future legal issues over who was truly Orphan Witch. 

The farewell tour itself was a rousing success, and everyone was full of energy as they gave their all to give lasting performances. The ongoing touring was nauseating, but it felt nice to see the girls in their top form. 

Jane said she would find new musicians for a thrash/death/grindcore band with a full emphasis on brutal lyrics and music.

Jill retired from professional music altogether and went to stay in her old hometown with her boyfriend, who happened to be the band’s manager. 

I have no idea what happened to DD, and she disappeared off the radar shortly after the tour ended. I hope she’s doing well.

As for Rosa and myself, we started a duet of her guitar and my keyboards and singing which made up of experimental songs from prog rock to folk to Latin. We would hire session musicians to perform whatever we couldn’t fill ourselves, whether it was a saxophone hook or a violin solo. It was much less popular in rock circles, but we so far have had a loyal fanbase of young hipsters and old stoners. 

But it was great at any rate to be playing music with the woman I looked up to for so long, and we still have many more songs to create together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all meant to be much shorter, but I hope others have fun with it! It was fun to develop the characters and use my rock/metal trivia to use

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the length of the future ones, so I apologize if it seems inconsistent. I felt it was solid enough for an intro anyway.


End file.
